cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Myers
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri|resides = Tokyo, Japan|names = Blade Myers|height = 1.93 m (6 ft 4 in)|weight = 124.7 kg (275 lb)|billed = Tokyo, Japan|image = Myers.png|debut = June 23, 1988}}Blade Myers (born June 17, 1968) is an American professional wrestler and a mix martial artist. He is the Founder and Owner of Myers Corporation an Organization based in Tokyo, Japan. He is also the current Owner of Versus The Wold Wrestling and is also the Co-Owner of Iron Fighting Gym, where he performs under his real name. Early Life: Myers was born on June 17, 1968, in St. Louis, Missouri. He trained in catch wrestling and freestyle wrestling in his teen years. Professional Wrestling Career: Myers Corporation: (1988 – Present) Myers Corporation was founded by Blade Myers in 1988 at the age of 30 he decided to open up his own organization in St. Louis, Missouri. Myers decided to expand his Corporation and make a second one in 2017 in Tokyo, Japan He's a very serious man when it comes to his business hiring his long-time best friend Drengur Bjornsson as his right-hand man. Myers is very selective about who he hires. He does not associate with weak-minded people. Versus The World Wrestling: (2018 – Present) On December 21, 2018, Matt S. would make his way out to the EWE Arena to address the state of Extreme Wrestling Entertainment; an unfamiliar theme began to play over the arena as he got interrupted halfway through. Blade Myers had made his way out onto the stage and made his way down the ring grabbing a mic in the process, with a mic in hand Myers began to talk. Matt looked shocked by what Myers was about to say. Myers raised the mic and started to speak. He told Matt that EWE was a complete failure and was here to purchase the remaining pieces of EWE and then destroy what was left of the now-defunct promotion. Myers told Matt S. that the person that purchased it was none other than Myers himself and re-branded it into VTW. Myers would directly stare into Matt's eyes and would tell him that he was no longer needed and fired him on the spot. Matt S. would drop his mic and make his way to the back as Myers was seen smirking in the ring. A few hours later Matt S. was spotted leaving the building and headed to his car, he turned around and saw Myers staring back at him as Myers would head off into his office. On December 30, 2018, Myers would make his way down to the ring to make an announcement and to remind everyone who he is, and to state once again that he is the new Owner of VTW. He would then show off the new and improved arena. Myers would go onto say that VTW has completely been rebranded due to EWE being tarnished and left to rot by the previous Owner Matt S. due to being careless and inexperienced of an entire company. Myers would then go onto address the next part of his plans for the titles but got interrupted by Donny Octave. Octave would go on and tell Myers how much better the place looked after taking over and would thank him for allowing him to keep his title until Myers told him if he ever interrupted him ever again he would show Donny why he is the most feared man in professional wrestling. Myers would tell Octave that the EWE title he once had meant zero value to him or anyone on the roster. Myers would then tell Octave that he would not be gifting him any sort of championship at any time. Octave would look at Myers with a little chuckle until Octave figured out Myers wasn't fooling around. Myers would tell Octave that this was no game and he was not a representing champion of this company, well at least not yet. Myers would finally address his announcement before he got interrupted and that the announcement was the first PPV of 2019 Insurgergence at the first PPV. Myers would announce the first title for VTW being the global heavyweight championship and would use the last 3 champions of EWE in a triple threat match which Myers would introduce the competitors being Dylan Black, Alex King, and Donny Octave. Myers would drop the mic in front of Octave and would make his exit from the ring and would head back to his office. On January 19, 2019, Myers would address everyone that is booked for Insurgergence that they have a lot on the line tonight and that they have the ability to become the first champions of their respective divisions. This is a night that everyone gives all they can to get the job done and be the leading example of success. Myers would go onto say good luck and for everybody here watching tonight I only have one thing to say it's us VS THE WORLD. Myers would, later on, be seen backstage congratulating Matt Bailey on his victory over Corvo Jack for the Defiance Championship and becoming the first champion. Myers would then announce the next PPV which he would call it VTW Redline and also announced that on the first episode of VTW there would be a woman's division going by the name the Monarch Division and at Redline would crown the very first Monarch Champion. On February 23, 2019, Myers started off the show backstage with some uncut footage of the defiance champion Matt Bailey being savagely attacked moments after Insurgergence went off the air. This attack had left Bailey sidelined with an indefinite medical leave, but more importantly than Bailey being attacked was the defiance title being stolen. Myers addressed that Gregory King had until the next episode to explain his actions on the attack of Bailey and if he didn't then his time as a VTW wrestler would be short-lived. Later on, in the show, Myers would make his way out onto the stage to address Jack Neal and Casey Walker to halt their fight. Myers would announce to both of them that at the next PPV Redline that they would face each other with the Mayhem Championship on the line, Myers would then tell both of them to get the hell out of his ring as he had a show to continue. On July 1, 2019, Myers would see Dylan Black viciously attack the referee that was in the ring on the big screen in his office. Myers would leave his office and head out to the arena; he would make his way onto the stage to tell Black to stop what he was doing. Myers would tell Black that if he laid one more finger on that referee he would place Black on the unemployment line. Myers would then give Black an offer that he wouldn't refuse by putting him in a match with Alex King for the Global Championship at Redline. Iron Fighting Gym: (2019 – Present) On October 29, 2019, Blade Myers would purchase the IFG in an agreement with Phillip Roberts becoming Co-Owner and would expand IFG to different locations like Japan, UK, Australia, Etc. Personality: Myers is a very cruel and arrogant man. He shows no mercy towards anybody, as he views mercy as a "Weak Trait". Myers is also known to be very manipulative. He seemingly lives only to fight and cause destruction to anything and everything he can. His whole life and mindset is dedicated to nothing but fighting and growing stronger with each person he defeats. He does not show care or remorse when he completely destroys every bone in someone's body. Myers has a deep resentment for those who are weak and does not even think it's worth to even fight them. Myers is also known to be very brutal in his matches to the point where he makes his opponent bleed very badly for his own pleasure. He is a very arrogant man, believing, (and knowing as well) that he is the most dangerous man on earth, and he feels inclined to do whatever he wants, with no one being able to stop him. He views everyone else as being insects compared to him, and seeing them as "the weak". He has a mental framework that thinks that everything should be obtained with pure strength alone. Personal Life: Myers right eye is fully tattooed as he got it done at the age of 18 making the Iris of his eye fully red and the Sclera part of his eye fully black. In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves ** Cradle Piledriver ** Sleeper Hold * Signature Moves ** Cross Armbreaker ** Drop Kick ** Heel Hook ** Multiple Slaps ** Octopus Hold * Nicknames ** "The Ogre" ** "The Devil" ** "Loose Cannon" ** "The Devil of Professional Wrestling" * Entrance Themes ** "Devil Amongst Us" by Sencit Music Age of the Damed / Myers Corporation: Members: Current Former Championships and Accomplishments * External Links https://twitter.com/DevilBladeMyers